


Big Brother Sammy

by jerktohisbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerktohisbitch/pseuds/jerktohisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hit on at the bar and Dean isn't too happy about it. Slightly PWP and Age Swap!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote in celebration of reaching 100 followers on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Dean grit his teeth as he watched the man, _boy, he’s more like a boy_ casually drape his arm around the back of Sam’s chair, leaning in way more than was absolutely necessary as he listened intently to what the older Winchester was saying.

It was another nameless bar they were in, having just finished up another successful hunting job. _'Successful' meaning that only TWO people had died before they finally found and killed their monster._

They’d driven several miles before stopping off where they are now, a town so small that they literally had a grocer’s, a bar, and a motel with a few rickety houses dotted around to fill out the empty space. Most people here tonight were probably like them, traveller’s and vagabonds looking for a place to settle down for the night, before moving on the next day.

Well, judging by the hand now casually resting on Sam’s thigh, clearly some of them were looking for more…

Downing the rest of his beer quickly, Dean slammed a couple of notes on the bar before stalking over to the table, throwing himself down into the seat next to Sam while fixing a wide, fake smile on his face.

"Who’s your friend, Sammy?" Dean asked, not even sparing a glance at the stranger. Sam turned to look at him, his face slightly flushed and eyes shining.

"Oh, hey Dean! This is Jack. He’s travelled over here from Europe and we were talking about all the historical places he’s visited." Sam smiled, his head tilting to the side slightly, in a way that should not be as hot as it was.

"Yeah, I was just telling Sam here about my most recent visit to Stonehenge. Have to say, his knowledge on the historic and mythological theories behind it are incredible. I almost wish that you were there with me when I went to see it." The guy Jack, grinned, looking at Sam and patting his thigh appreciatively.

Dean’s smile faltered for a moment, white hot jealousy pulsing through him before he managed to compose himself.

"Yeah, a lot of people wish they could be with Sam but unfortunately for them, they can’t." Dean quipped, finally turning to fix his steely gaze on Jack. The guy shuffled a little, turning his head to look at Dean, but other than that he held his ground, eyes narrowing ever so slightly while the smile on his face became tight.

Sam, who was already slightly drunk despite only having a couple of beers, was seemingly oblivious to the tension that had suddenly built up at the table, and continued to talk at them about some of the more interesting theories surrounding the British landmark.

Dean and Jack stared each other down, both of them letting out the occasional ‘oh really?’ and ‘that sounds fascinating’ to appease Sam. _Honestly, how the the hell did Sam not realise something was up? When has Dean ever told Sammy that he finds Stonehenge or any of that historical crap ‘fascinating’?_

“Ah, I need to gotta go use the bathroom, but when I come back, you have to tell us about the time you went to Pompeii! I can't wait to hear about what it was like there!” Sam stood, a wide grin still fixed on his face and still just as oblivious as he was ten minutes ago.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Maybe one day, I’ll take you back there with me." Jack winked, fucking winked, while Sam giggled and stumbled off in search for the toilets.

As soon as he’d left, Dean let his face drop. “Nobody gets to call him 'Sammy' but me.” He growled, hands clenching into fists while his eyes shot daggers at Jack. The guy smirked, leaning back in his chair and looking for all the world like a smug asshole.

"Little bit overprotective of him, ain’t ya?" He commented, raising an eyebrow in an obvious challenge. Dean’s jaw clenched, his blood pumping loud in his ears as the urge to pummel the guy into the ground threatened to overtake him.

Instead, Dean stealthily unsheathed the demon blade from the inside of his pant leg and reached under the table with it. Eventually, the blade came to a rest against the inside of Jack’s thigh, the tip pressing dangerously close to the area that really, should be avoiding contact with any and all pointy objects.

Feeling the cool metal of the blade, even over the fabric of his jeans, caused Jack’s smug expression to morph into one of fear. He opened his mouth as if to cry out, however a shake of the head from Dean caused him to pause mid-way with his mouth hanging half open.

"You make one sound and one wrong move, then Jack junior might have a little trouble reattaching himself to his owner." It was now Dean’s turn to smirk as Jack’s mouth opened and closed, doing a very accurate impression of a goldfish.

"You’re a fucking psycho!" Jack hissed, his face getting redder and redder.

"Oh trust me, you don’t even wanna know about half the things that me and Sammy get up to in our spare time.” Dean leant forward, the blade pressing even closer with the movement.

"So I’m going to say this once. You’re going to get up, and you’re going to leave. You’re going to keep walking, back to wherever the fuck you came from, and you’re going to forget all about Sam. Because Sam is mine. And I swear to all that is holy if I ever see you again, I will do a lot more than just cut your balls off. Capiche?”

A shaky nod was all Dean received in reply before Jack shot up out of his chair and practically ran towards the exit, several of the other patrons giving him funny looks before losing interest and returning their attention to their drinks. Smirking and chuckling to himself on a job well done, Dean sheathed the blade back to it’s rightful place.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Dean winced, the tone of Sam’s voice being one of barely concealed anger. Turning his gaze up to lock with his older brother’s, Dean tried to go for the feigning innocence approach.

"What was what?" He smiled, batting his eyelashes in that I know I’ve fucked up but since I’m your little bro and you love me, you’ll forgive me way that Sam would usually roll his eyes at but forgive him quickly for.

No such luck this time though, as Sam only narrowed his eyes and shot Dean the most lethal bitch face in all history of bitch faces.

"We’re leaving. Now."

\- - - - -

Back at the motel, they’d barely made it into the room before Sam rounded on him.

"What the hell was all that about?!" He yelled, waving his arms around. The short walk back had sobered them both, however it had done nothing to placate the older man’s anger. Dean on the other hand, was having none of it.

"You seriously don’t know?" Dean’s eyes narrowed, squaring his shoulders in a defensive stance. He might not be as tall as Sam, probably never will be, but he was wider, and had a hell of a lot more muscle on him.

"Know what? That I was actually having a pretty decent conversation with a guy who had similar interests as me? Seriously Dean, we were just fucking talking!" Sam shouted, getting right up in Dean’s space, his head angled downwards to glare straight into his younger brother’s eyes.

"Jesus fuck, Sam! How blind do you have to be to see that the guy was clearly hitting on you?" Dean growled back, pushing forwards until their chests were almost touching.

Sam blinked, surprise making it’s way onto his face because damn it all to hell Sammy, how can you still be so damn innocent before shaking his head and reverting his expression back to one of anger.

"So what if he was then, Dean? It’s not your job to go around protecting me from random guys at bars. I’m not a fucking girl!"

"No, but you are my brother! You might be the older one but god dammit Sam! You. Belong. To me.” With each word, Dean pushed forward, punctuating every pause with each step until Sam was backed up and corned against the wall, his breathing heavy and his face flushed red.

The expression he wore was no longer one of anger, but of arousal instead. Dean was so close now, their noses were almost touching and Sam’s fingers weakly grasped at the dirty wallpaper behind him.

Bringing his hands up, Dean grabbed at Sam’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin in a possessive hold. One hand moved up under his shirt, rubbing at the soft skin of his stomach before rounding back, fingers slipping underneath Sam’s jeans and boxers and straight to the round flesh of his ass.

The older Winchester let out a quiet whine as Dean tightened his grip, the hand on his ass kneading the round flesh and pulling at it, exposing his twitching hole to the soft brushes of his fingertips.

"Fuck, you love this don’t you? Love it when you’re little brother gets all possessive over you." Dean growled, pressing his body even closer so that he could grind his erection against Sam’s, drawing a breathy gasp from both of them.

"Have a thing for younger guys as well, don’t you? Love the idea of spreading your legs for us. Letting us take control." Dean rolled his hips forward while his left hand joined his right, a hand on each cheek now, both pulling apart to get at the beautifully sweet hole located in between.

Sam groaned as the fingers began teasing him, rubbing over the puckered flesh and making his dick leak a ridiculous amount precome. Not wanting to be outdone however, Sam reached his hands up to grab at Dean’s face, pulling his little brother into a deep, bruising kiss and spreading his legs more so that Dean was now pressed tightly in between the ‘v’ of his body.

Both brothers let out low moans of pleasure, pressing hard and grinding against the other. The fingers that had been teasing were now pressing shallowly inside, the slight pain of the stretch making Sam mewl into the kiss and arch his body backwards, silently begging for more.

Suddenly, Dean was pulling away, grabbing Sam by his arm and man-handling him across the room before throwing the older Winchester down onto the bed.

"Get undressed. Now." Biting back the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips, Sam quickly pulled his clothes off, letting out a gasp of pleasure as his cock was finally freed from the confines of his jeans. Laying back on the bed, Sam watched as Dean grabbed the lube from his duffel, stalking back towards the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Going to fuck you nice and good, Sammy. Going to make you forget all about that douche at the bar." Sam whimpered, the tone of Dean’s voice sending shivers straight through his body. He’d never admit it out loud, but having Dean take control was what he lived for. Sam loved being at the mercy of the younger man, at the mercy of his beautiful baby brother.

When Dean was finally within arms reach, Sam grabbed at him, pulling his smaller body down on top of him and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Dean let him take control for a brief moment, letting Sam paw at his naked flesh, touching him all over from his arms to his back and his hips.

When he leaned back, the desperate whine that Sam let out almost made Dean lose control.

"Jesus, Sammy. The noises you make. Always so desperate for my cock aren’t you?" Dean whispered, unclasping the lid of the bottle and pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

Sam’s face was flushed, watching him with half opened eyes as he shifted his legs, giving Dean the perfect view, his hole already twitching in excited anticipation.

Two fingers were roughly shoved in, drawing a moan from both men. Dean didn’t waste any time though, quickly adding a third knowing that his brother could take it, loved it even. He glanced up, taking note of the expression on Sam’s face.

His cheeks were red, eyes slitted and tears gathering at the corners. His mouth was open, spit slick and panting and Dean swears that if he wasn’t so desperate to fuck him right now, he’d have taken his sweet time working his cock down Sammy’s throat first.

"God just look at you, Sammy. You’re fucking wrecked and I’m not even inside you yet." Dean smirked, pulling his fingers out with a whine of protest from Sam. He lubed up his cock quickly, giving himself a few extra tugs before grabbing Sam’s legs and throwing them over his shoulders.

He positioned his cock, gently teasing for a moment. Sam whimpered, trying desperately to push back and get Dean’s cock inside of him but the position he was in didn’t give him much leeway.

"D-Dean… Fuck, please!" Sam whispered, reaching out to pull Dean closer and whining when Dean still only continued to rub his cock over his hole.

"You want my cock that bad, Sammy? Want your baby brother to fuck you?" Dean taunted, pressing down slightly before pulling back.

"Yes, Dean, fuck… Only you, love it when you fuck me… Love having your cock inside me, please…" He didn’t care that he was begging. He needed it, needed Dean inside him.

Moaning at Sam’s words, Dean leant over to capture Sam’s mouth in a wet kiss before slamming hard inside, hitting Sam’s sweet spot dead on if the scream his brother let out was anything to go by.

Finally, Dean dropped his self control, setting a brutal pace and gripping the backs of Sam’s thighs hard enough that they both knew were going to bruise by morning.

Neither cared though as they let pure carnal pleasure overtake them. Sam’s face was streaming with tears now, with each thrust that Dean made into him, pushing hard and perfect against his sweet spot. He loved it.

"Fuck, so tight, Sammy. God, you feel so good. Your ass is so hungry for it, isn’t it? Can feel you sucking me in like a good little cock-slut." Dean panted, smirking down at his older brother.

Blood rushed to Sam’s face, the dirty talk turning him on even more. He brought an arm up, trying to hide his face, embarrassed by how much he was getting off on this, however a hand grabbed at his wrist and slammed it down on the pillow beside his head.

"Don’t cover your face. Wanna see you. Wanna see your face as I fucking wreck you."

Sam whimpered, his cock was leaking so much now and so fucking wet. He opened his eyes, locking his gaze onto Dean. The pleasure was too much, pushed by the intensity of Dean’s gaze as he fucked into him. He could feel it building, his moans increasing in volume as each thrust pushed him closer, and closer.

"Gunna come for me, Sammy? Gunna come while you’re little brother fucks you?" He was shaking now. Whining and whimpering. So close, so close!

"Want you to, Sammy. Wanna watch you come just from my cock. Gunna make me come too, Sammy. Gunna fill you up with my come, you hear me? Baby brother’s gunna fill you up with his come…"

Sam’s eyes tore open as he screamed, his body convulsing as his orgasm finally hit him hard, tearing through his body like a shock wave. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the come shooting from his untouched cock leaving droplets over his face from the intensity of it all.

His body shook, his fists gripped the sheet beneath him, and when Dean let out his own earth shattering moan as he pumped his seed into Sam’s body, Sam could only whimper as another orgasm was wrenched from him, leaving him shaking and panting, and darkness overcoming his vision.

\- - - - -

When Sam woke up a couple of minutes later, it was to Dean climbing back into bed, having just wiped the drying come from Sam’s chest and face with a wet cloth.

"Back with me sleeping beauty?" Dean grinned, switching the lamp off and wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling him into his chest.

Sam could only nod, exhaustion and post-orgasmic bliss making him lethargic.

"Best sex. Ever." Was all he managed, smiling as it made Dean chuckle.

"Yeah well… Had to remind you of who you belonged to." Sam smiled, hearing the teasing tone in Dean’s voice. Leaning up, he pressed their mouths together for a sweet, loving kiss.

"Well have to say, Dean. If this is the kinda sex I get when random guys hit on me, I might just have to get hit on more often."

END


End file.
